1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proximity network system and, more particularly, to a proximity network system used for connecting a plurality of electronic apparatuses having a same community relationship, and a connecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of information and communication technologies and the trend of electronic apparatuses becoming lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller have tightened the relationships of people. From the early days of heavy notebook PCs to the modern days of smart phones, mobile internet devices (MID) or tablet PCs, people now have better choices for social occasions and family gatherings. In these occasions, almost all the people have smart phones, MID or tablet PCs. Therefore, it would be extremely useful to provide a proximity network to connect electronic apparatuses within a range of three to five meters, which is a suitable range for an Ad-Hoc wireless network to be effective in a social meeting or a group discussion.
Many practical and possible applications could be implemented by using this kind of proximity network to extend interactions among people. For example, people in the same proximity network could share documents, or could use particular hand gestures that could only be done in a very small area of a proximity network.
However, many issues have to be solved beforehand in order to realize this kind of proximity network. First, it is a challenge how to help a user of an electronic apparatus to find another electronic apparatus (and/or its user) in a range of three to five meters, and more particularly, to help the user find only people with a common view and their apparatuses. Second, it is another challenge how to form a group of the electronic apparatuses connected to the same proximity network to avoid distribution from other proximity networks. Furthermore, the battery's life is very important for an electronic community apparatus. If the operation system of the electronic apparatus is woken up for searching the nearby proximity network, the electronic apparatus may consume a lot of power. When the operation system is woken up, the processing unit and the memory are woken up to operate the software or firmware, which will consume the power of the battery. On the other hand, issues remain to solve how to allow the electronic apparatus to identify the nearby electronic apparatus without waking up the operating system? For the nearby electronic apparatus, how to respond to the identification request without waking up the operating system?
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a proximity network system and a connection method thereof to solve the problems encountered currently in the information technology and communication technology fields.